disasters_in_the_spooky_asylum_blossoms_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Lizzie The Puppet
Lizzie The Puppet is a OC Character that appears in the Current roblox game: Animatronic World ! Lizzie first appeared in 2017 and also appears in the current horror game: Disasters In The Spooky Asylum sadly unused. Lizzie is known to be a Random animatronic-puppet that died by a Accident. Her face resembles of a Sad Mood but can move her eyes and her Eyebrows its just that her face is like that all the time. She has white stripes around her Legs, Chest, & Her arms. She wears a Black Hoodie for her head and two Eyes. One with her Eye patch is a Yellow Eye and the other that is always shown is a Red Eye, She also has Buttons on her chest just like the Marionette & Freddy. 'STORY' Lizzie was a Child that was living with her Family in a Big House near Fazbear's Fright. When her dad called her she can play Outside by being careful Lizzie started to take out her Soccer Ball and started to play with it Outside, When the Soccer Ball went to far to a Neighbour's Fence she went to grab the Soccer Ball then out of nowhere a Purple Car full speed on 50 Lizzie got ran over by a Purple Car (A.K.A William's Car) When Lizzie's dad heard something got hit he Noticed that it was Lizzie, When Lizzie's dad quickly ran outside Lizzie was Missing.. Lizzie's Dad called the Police where Lizzie was at, The Police were tracking where Lizzie has gone with William, The Police Bringed Lizzie's Mom & Her dad to the Police Station explaining what happened to Lizzie while she got Kidnapped. Few Hours later in FNAF William Afton took Lizzie to his car and drove off very VERY far away out of town from her Home. When William took lizzie to a Unknown Basement the Police found William's House, When the Police Barged in like a Crazy FBI Sequence.. The Police started to Investigate where William & Lizzie is but the Police said that they were nowhere to be Found. When the Police head back to their car the Police telled Lizzie's Dad that she was Dead. The Police Bringed Lizzie's Mom & her dad back home. 10 Hours later in William's Basement... William placed Lizzie carefully on the Table and started to bring out his Animatronic-Puppet parts and begins to insert the Animatronic Leg then arms onto Lizzie's Full body, When william completed the Animatronic parts onto Lizzie's Body he gave Lizzie an Electric Shock then both the Table & Lizzie would start to shake Violently-Electrocuted. When Lizzie woke up slowly, Her mind began to change into a Regular Animatronic her eyes are Red & White and has no Nose (but can still smell) And she had her White stripes across her Legs, & Her arms and had these small White-two buttons on her Torso. "........................" While lizzie didn't responed William came back down in the Basement. "Your all Good now Lizzie, You can go back to Fazbear's Fright and meet some new Animatronics." Said William Afton. When Lizzie started to head out she was walking towards Fazbears Fright and out of nowhere when she got stopped by Springtrap "Oh, Hello there little Puppet-Animatronic! Greetings My name is Springtrap and welcome to Fazbears Fright! I Will show you around this Place!" When Springtrap showed Lizzie what FNAF 3 Really is Lizzie saw a Dead Kid on the Right but just slightly ignored it. When Springtrap was done showing Lizzie the tour of FNAF 3 Springtrap wanted Lizzie to meet more Animatronics so Lizzie instead started to move out into FNAF 2 & Other Places as the Places are: 1, FNAF 4, Freadbears Family Diner, Ultimate Custom Night, FNAF 6, FNAF Sister Location, & More places Lizzie started to enjoy these Places but before she wanted to move in she started to teleport to her Family's House and out of nowhere Exploded her Family's House. The Police caught the Footage of Lizzie exploding her Family's House. When the FBI Went searching for Lizzie they started to head to all of the FNAF Places to find Lizzie. While Lizzie was hiding in some Lucky spot the FBI Didn't found her. "Speaker: We couldn't Find the Animatronic so we are heading back to the Poli- OFF" *Static* When Lizzie attacked only 1 Police Officer the Police went searching again and found the Dead Body. The News Started to come on Recording whoever Killed the Police Officer was wearing a White & Black Puppet-Animatronic known to be "Lizzie The Puppet." The Police contacted the Camera's and they caught Lizzie and they finally know where Lizzie was Hiding and she was at Sister Location. The FBI Went searching once again in Sister Location and they started to get out their Tracker's to contact where Lizzie is so they can Destroy her. Lizzie started to sneak up Behind the Police officers and out of nowhere Flashing lights to the colors: Black & Red the Police guards would get attacked by Lizzie by her very own Bloody Needle that she found in the Scooping Room. When Lizzie was done killing the Police Officers she started to destroy 2 Police Camera's. Lizzie started to teleport away back into FNAF 2 And stayed there for a Very. Long. Time. to this Story coming soon Category:All Killers